Harsh and in Love
by Mentaly Insane
Summary: They fit together perfectly, and as the made sex you'd think them a happy couple, only there was no real love here just a one sided fantasy.


There bodies where hot against each other, to an outside scores they might have looked like a passionate couple. Especially with the way they seemed to whisper as they made sex, and how there bodies seemed to fitting together like tight leather pants or a tennis ball stuck in a forever rally.

But if you where close enough to hear the words spoken, so softly, so very softly, threw parted lips, breathily moans and harsh pants, you could tell that they where nothing more then fuck bodies, coming together out of the simple _need_.

As the uke looked up to his topper, his seme and his secret love, he couldn't stop the one whisper, "Gen, Gen, Gen," as it fell to his lips like a repetitive chant. He knew the other wasn't listening; his mind was far off in a world filled to the brim with his sick blue haired Captain.

"Seiichi," Sanada whispered back, like an answer to Atobe's breathy whispers, muffled even more against his shoulder to prove where his true loyalty lay.

Sanada penetrated him with out warning and Atobe bit his lip deeply to keep from crying out in the undistinguishable pain that only came from the roughness of Genichirou.

He wouldn't recover for days, maybe even more seeing as he could now feel his warm blood drip down his outer thigh, but through every thing Sanada didn't stop. Plundering the heirs body with out remorse, in out, in out, in out. Never stopping even as the males insides where shredded more then they already where.

Gen was being especially brutal today having seen his Captain making love to his teams baby in the club house this afternoon upon leaving. Keigo was truly thankful they had chosen this day, had it been tomorrow it would have made Sanada keep his emotions bottled up for another week and Sanada would have been even more brutal then. At lest he gave the smaller man a tiny bit of pleasure before the horrid pain set in.

He felt Sanada finally release, throwing his head out and baring his throat to the others hungry eyes. Keigo almost left a mark there, his head already raised to bit down on the perfectly tanned skin. He didn't though.

On there second time he had given in, in the end it wasn't wroth the torture, the pure agonising torture of the next week.

Secretly Atobe had found Gen a sadist, always thinking of new ways to install brutal and harsh punishments. But if he was a sadist then Atobe was most certainly a masochist. He had never gotten off on the pain, but he always let Sanada come back, never told him 'no' but let the muscular man continue his plundering of the younger's body that could only be called rape.

He would never admit this, nope, never. Even though his thoughts and body screamed that it was, his heart cried out for the seme and the heart always triumphed no matter what.

Genichirou had dressed and left with out a word, not that he ever said anything, Keigo was never worth his time, or so the heir thought. To that man he was just to be used and left discarded on the street like a burger wrapper.

As the mans steps descended down the carpeted stairs and the doors of his apartment where clicked closed, Keigo slowly tossed himself out of the crumpled cotton sheets to the shower. Keigo owned an apartment a five minute walk away from a large cluster of street courts he regularly visited on the weekends, he found this much more efficient then staying at his overly large mansion that was an hour drive to favoured courts. Even though he had courts in his back yard he didn't feel right using them, for so reason they seemed…. Lonely to him, like he was the only person in the world and he really hated that feeling.

As warm water descended down his body, a mix of blood, so much blood, and semen flowed down his legs to circle the pluming before disappearing forever. The last reminder except for the shooting pain and ripped innards.

Atobe lowered his head, silver locks obscuring the view of his eyes, gods he must be suicidal.

**There will be a sequel my friends, it's not going to end here unless I die, I apologise for the anguish and down right sadness. It's a not so graphic lemon and I hope you like.**

** No matter how much I want them these are not my characters, though I wish they where. **

** Sorry for any mastics and if you didn't like it, it was my first time writing something even remotely close to a lemon. If your reading this do a story for this pair there definitely isn't enough for these guy and I wish there was.**

**Don't forget to click the review button down there, **

** Mentally Insane. **


End file.
